Heavens Wrath
by sylarbadass
Summary: What happens when Love over comes the rules and causes a new war to wage? (ON HIATUS FOR RIGHT NOW)
1. Chapter 1

** OK I SAT DOWN AND THIS IS WHAT CAME OUT... ENJOY**

You know I wish I could have told everyone the reason why I left but I couldn't. That day will forever be in my memory. That day I had to leave everyone I ever loved behind, the day my heart broke for my family. My time on earth was over, I was called back home because of the war. A war that would never end, a war that was fought over for centuries. I lost many friends and lovers because of this war, when the end did come, I was no longer just a young boy I was a man of war, a commanded of a great and powerful army an army of the heavens. I was human along ago, I was born of our lord in 1232. I wasn't anything special. I was a young boy born of a poor woman and a warrior father that was taken from us. I became ill at the age of 15 with a sickness that pledges the land killing everything it touched. I was at death door when a man came to me. I was offer life if I was to lead his army into the battle that raged in heaven. I had lost everything I ever held dear to my heart so I agreed not knowing what was to come my way. I fought that battle until I couldn't anymore. My heart grew with sadness and hate-ness for the lives of those who had come to their death by my blade. As I watched my love die in my arms, I plagued to my God to spare me this heart break to end my ever-ending life. Let me be reborn until I was needed once more and I was.

"No, I said no! I will not do this! I am already in trouble because of you guys so No!" I yelled as I walked in 2j and slammed the door in my friend's faces. This was so damn stupid and I wasn't going to do it again! I am already grounded because of my wonderful, loving and STUPID, STUPID boyfriend. I heard the door open and I rolled my eyes before I turn back to face my friends who has those looks on it. You know the ones.

"Please Logie… it won't be the same without you!" Kendall begged as he came closer to me with those damn greens eyes that I would cave into any minute now. I stood there as he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I let out a sigh because I knew I was going to give him. I gave in as soon as I looked into those eyes and smile. Kendall he knew. "Wonderful!" Kendall yelled out before he leaned into my ear and brushed his lips against it. "I knew you would sexy… like always." Kendall pulled away but not before, he brushed his lips across my ear again earning a very soft moan for me. He knew that was one of my little kinks.

"You're an ass you know that." I said looking into his eyes. Kendall knew he was and that why he did that to me. I couldn't help but shake my head.

"So, tonight then" Carlos and James yelled out at the same time running to the couch. I watched as they ran, jumped on the couch, and grabbed the controls. I was standing there when I soon felt Kendall's arm wrap around me. I smiled at his touch. Kendall spond me around and crashed his lips on my mine. I felt that warms come from them as always. I pushed Kendall back alittle bit as his back hit the table. Kendall pulled from me and smiled.

"Well, that was new…"

"Yea it was…" I told Kendall grabbing his hand and pulling him into the room. I pushed him into the room and kicked the door shut. Kendall stood there until I walked back over to him and pulled him into another kiss. This time it was one of those I need you kisses. It wasn't sweet or soft it was more of I want to fuck you right now kisses as well

. I walked Kendall back until his legs hit the bed. I pulled from him and pushed him down onto to.

"Ok, I am so damn turned on right now… I never seen you like this." I didn't say anything. I went right for his soft skin on his neck. I started with little kissed before licking and sucking. I could hear Kendall moaning at the feeling of my lips on his skin. I smiled to myself before I pulled away earning a small little sigh.

"I am not done…" I said as I leaned up and pulled Kendall with me. I lifted his shit up and threw it somewhere in the room before I pushed him down once more. I kissed all down his body and dripped my tongue in his navel, which caused him to moan out in pure pleasure. I then undid his pants and moved them down his legs with his boxers. "Well then…" I said licking my lips. I didn't give Kendall time to respond to anything thing. I brought my lips to his member and lick down and around the tip. Kendall grasp at the action he wasn't expecting it so soon. I was never this bold with Kendall but something inside me had snapped and I knew what it was. I could feel it within me. I had fought this for so many months not waiting to take Kendall for my own needs but when he kissed me, I felt it within him as well, his soul was ready. I knew it was now and I knew I wasn't going to stop.

"Logie… Please I want you now…" Kendall whisper out. I pulled from him and took my shirt and pants off. I wasted no time. I brought Kendall's to me in a very hot and needy kiss. I moved my hands down his legs and pushed them open. I sat myself in between them and kissed Kendall one more time before I thrust into him. Kendall let out a whimper of pain. I couldnt stop myself his essence over came me.

"Sweetie I am sorry…" I said kissing his lips ever so softy. I pulled from Kendall and kissed his forehead before placing mine on his. "I love you Ken."

"I love you to babe…" Kendall smiled up at me and then I saw it in his eyes and I know this was it. "You can move…" I smiled and kissed his lips once more before I pulled out and thrust back in. Kendall threw his head back in pleasure. I knew this was going to change everything and once they find out I am will be cast out and hunted for what I have done to a human but I didn't care anymore. I have lost too many lovers in my life and I wasn't going to lose Kendall and what was to come. I would kill for him and if I must do again I will.

(Kendall POV)

A few hours had passed I am guessing because when I woke up it was dark outside. I leaned over and seen Logan out like a light and I smiled to myself. I had never seen Logan that forceful before. I mean he had been dominant before but earlier it was something else and I couldn't say I didn't like it. I loved Logan with everything I had. From the first moment, I saw him walk into class I felt as if I was drawn to him somehow and I still feel that way now. He is everything to me but when I looked into his eyes I see the eyes of a man that as seen many lives but I know that isn't possible. I kissed Logan on the head and turn to the clock and seen the time. "Damn it." I moved alittle bit and felt this shock come to my stomach. I held my stomach and sat there for a moment before I stood up. I looked to Logan once more and smiled. He hugged my pillow and mumbled something into it. I let a little laugh out and started walking towards the door when I felt a flutter within me. "Ok, shouldn't have eaten all those hot dogs with Carlos." I said holding my stomach. I turned the knob and walked into the dining room where I saw mom cooking, Katie and Carlos sitting at the table looking at something and James on the couch.

"Well, well look who finally got up from his nap." Katie said from her seat. I just gave her a look and walked towards my mom who had now turned to me.

"Sweetie you and Logan feeling ok, I came home and you were both asleep."

"Yea, their fine, they were just exhausted from their earlier activity." James said turning from the TV screen to look at me. I gave him a look of hate. Don't get me wrong he was still my friend but after fighting him for Logan we didn't get along as well as we used to. I knew James had a crush on Logan but so did I and knew I had to have him from the first moment our eyes landed on each other. I always knew that Logan belonged to me and I would do anything to prove that and I did. Logan chose me and that's all that mattered. But in that time it put a dent in mine and James friendship.

"What activity?" Mom asked me. I shot him another look. Mom kinda knew that Logan and I did things but I didn't think she knew we had sex and I wanted to keep it that way. "Kendall what is he talking about?" I turned from James who shot me a smirk before I turned back to mom.

"Nothing he is just talking nonsense that's all." I wanted his conversation to end.

"Oh ok it was nonsense, all the moaning and grunts coming from in there and you telling Logan (Harder) and…" That was it, I couldn't take this anymore. It's the same shit over and over again with him since Logan and I got together.

"Fuck you James! I am tired of this shit! Get over it, Logan picked me and not you! You just can't get over the fact that Logan does…" I was cut off when James stood up from the couch and made is way over to face me.

"No the only reason why Logan picked you was because you're a slut! You knew I liked Logan and you went for him anyways! Kendall Knight always as to win in everything even something he didn't want until someone else wanted it." I felt my blood boiling over. I felt rage run though me. I loved Logan always and always would. I went to raise my fit when James spoke again. "The only reason why he is with you he because he felt sorry for you, you came to him crying that night and that was it. You knew Logan can't stand to see you like that! Kendall he doesn't love you he just pitting you.

"James!" I heard everyone yelling.

I stood there with tears in my eyes. I couldn't move I was frozen in place. James couldn't be right. The night we got together, I was upset and went to Logan as I always did but that couldn't be the reason why. I felt the tears rolling down my face I went to move and as I did I saw Logan running up to me.

"Kenny what's wrong?" I didn't know what to say. Logan ran to me and threw his arms around me but I what felt wasnt his arms it was solf and warm. A feeling of pure love over came me I shoved my head in his neck and let go. I could feel myself shaking.

"James that's it room now!" I heard my mom yelling out to him and then a few second the door slammed shut.

"Ken what happened?" Logan pulled me from his chest and looked into my eyes and there I saw the worry and care he had for me. Logan moved his hands and wiped my tears away. "Sweetie whatever he said it isn't true and you know it." Before I could even say anything, I felt a pinch in my stomach. I backed away, held into the table, and blacked out.

(Logan POV)

I held Kendall as he blacked out. I knew it had happened the moment we made love but I didn't expect him to feel it this soon. I had carried Kendall to our room and laid him down. I told mama Knight that he was going to be fine. I told her, Katie and Carlos that it was due to stress. I knew what had cause Kendall to pass out and I was going to but I stop to it now. I kissed Kendall before I left the room. I marched down the hall and slammed open James and Carlos bedroom door. James jumped from his spot on the bed.

"Logan…" I walked up to James, grabbed him by his shirt collar, and threw him against the door.

"Don't you ever come near Kendall again James! I will not stand for it! He is mine and if you ever put any more doubt in his mind again you will learn the hard way. I love him not you!" I yelled into his face before pushing him back. I went to walk away when I felt his present. I turned back to James and seen that it was Gabriel standing before me. "I will not and I won't back down from him." I said standing my ground.

"You know what you have done his forbidden. Logan I can't stop what is to come. You are my brother I would do anything to protect you but this I can't not." I nodded my head. I knew my love for Kendall would bring heaven's wrath down a pond me.

"I love him and will not lose him to anything. If heaven is to come for me then so be it but I will not give up." I watched my brother smile at me.

"Always the bad seed, Logan she will be the one that will bring him to this world and she will have to make that choice. You know what will happen once she comes." I nodded my head but I was ready for this.

"I know… Now go before you are cast out for seeing me my brother." I hugged my brother knowing this would be the last time I seen him like this.

"Logan, be careful Kendall will need you and you know they will come for you from every angle." With that said he was gone and there was James looking at me. I narrowed my eyes towards James and walked out the room knowing that he will be one that will succumb to their power. I knew now that Kendall must know who I really i am.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok in all honesty I have no idea where this story is going at all. I write as it comes to me. I didnt not check for any mistakes at all... Some what busy so if there are any please let me know and I will fix them for ya.**

(Logan POV)

After my confrontation with James and Gabriel, I needed to seek solitude. I know what I have done would bring death a pond me but I love him, this was meant to pass. I left that night and came back to my birthplace the place where my life started as a human all those years ago. Much has changed since then. A church stood where my home used to be. How ironic is that? Disobey heaven only to come to my solitude to fine a damn church. As I look out into the night sky I feel a as if she is with me. My mother a woman who gave up everything she had to keep me safe only to bring death a pond herself. "Mother, only if you could see me now. I have lived so long and have lost so many I couldn't lose him to." I spoke to the heavens as if they were really listening to me. As I wrapped my wings around myself, I looked to the graveyard that lay not too far from my home. In the distance, I see her standing there. "Gab you asshole, but thank you my brother." I spoke aloud before I descend into the darkness that the night offered. As I walk towards her, her smile rings out through that darkness.

"My son never to follow orders even in death" I couldn't help by smile wide at her. Still as lovely as the day she died.

"What can I say I was always a bad child?" I said as I approached my mother.

"Still am I see. Logan my boy… You have brought all of heaven down on you because of this decision." I placed my head down before looking back at my mother.

"I love him mother… I couldn't.." I was stopped midsentence when my mother spoke out once more.

"So much like your father, he fought for his love for me." I watched as my mother came and stood before me. Her loving eyes looking into mine "My son, you have done right by me but Heaven isn't pleased and will send him. I fear for you and your lover my son." I took my mother hand, placed them in mine, and smiled up at her.

"I know and I will protect what is mine even if I must…" I stopped myself. If it came down to it I would have to kill him to protected what I loved and what with in him.

"Logan I know you will… just remember what I have tough you my son. I do love you, no go before you are seen here." I mother spoke before she gave me one last smile. I watched as she faded away from me. I couldn't help the tears that came from me. I went to turn from the woods to leave when I felt her anger.

"Fuck, this night just keeps getting better and better." I turned back and there she was in all her grace standing before me. "Anna."

(Carlos POV)

I was digging around in the kitchen for some food. I couldn't go to sleep after what had happened earlier tonight. I knew James and Kendall hated each other but I thought they were trying to get passed all this. I was pissed at James for what he had said to Kendall. I knew Kendall had liked Logan since that first day he came into our lives but it was hard for him to show it. And that day James came to us and told us that he was falling for Logan I knew Kendall was heartbroken. But with a little help from Katie and I he finally worked of the courage to do something about it. However, everything changed when he did, sometimes I wish I would have never helped him but then Kendall wouldn't have been this happy. I moved over to the fridge and grabbed the milk and then closed the door and walked over to the bar and sat down with my other food. "Shit! Kendall you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry Los, I couldn't sleep and I can't find Logan…" Kendall told me as he walked towards me. As he did I couldn't help but noticed something difference about him. Kendall walked some more and pulled out a bar stool and sat next to me.

"You ok there buddy you seem a little off?" I asked as I placed my hand on his head. "Damn Kendall you're burning up."

"I am not feeling so hot; I think I am getting sick." Kendall told me as he placed his head on the bar. I brought my hand to his back and rubbed it. Right after that Logan came walking in and…

"What the hell happened to you?" I yelled out causing Kendall's head to snap up. We both saw Logan, he was full of dirt and had a huge gash on his head and his hands had blood all over them. Before Kendall and I could do anything this bright light and whistling sound emerged throughout the living room.

"Oh come on!" Logan yelled out I turned and saw what could only be explained an angel standing before us. "You, they sent you… This is going to be easy…"

"My commander" This man spoke out to Logan. I watched as Logan looked to Kendall and I.

"Carlos get Kendall out of here right now!" Logan yelled. I grabbed Kendall who looked shocked and started to run towards the front door. Before we did, Kendall and I turned to see Logan lunged for this angel as he did we both grasp out. I was speechless at the sight before me and Kendall was as well. There stood Logan with wings as big as this room, dark as the night sky and in his arms he held a golden sword.

(Logan POV)

"Anna" I stood my ground of all the angels she was sent first to come for me. "So sending you was the best they could do." I snapped at her. Anna eyes dug into my soul as he marched over towards me.

"Logan, you have disobeyed our rules. You knew this would happen but yet you still did it." Anna spoke with so much disgust in her voice.

"You of all people shouldn't be talking about disobedience my sister. It wasn't too long ago you yourself almost…"

"That is in the past, I learned my lesson as shall you!" Anna came for me. I was blown into a tree as her blade came for my heart. With everything I had, I showed my true self. Anna backed away from me as I towered over her small and now defenseless frame. Looking into her eyes I seen that fear that come to her. I backed her up until she was trapped between the wall of the mausoleum and myself.

"Anna, things could have been difference you of all people should have felt and known what I feel now. You lost him threw out the centuries every time." I backed away from her and stood in heavens light. "Anna, I don't want to hurt you but if you against me I will have no chose but in doing so. I will not let anyone one stand in my way of my love. Anna…" I stopped myself and turned to see her coming at me with her blade. I twisted around before she could stab me and brought my blade to her heart. Anna stopped as the blade came to her, she fell as I let go and pulled from her. I watched as my friend and sister kneel as her grace fled from her. "Anna I am sorry." I kneel to her and pulled her to my chest as I placed my hands to her wound.

"Logan, I had to knowing it was wrong. I prayed that would… Ahhh…" Anna arched her back as her life was leaving her body. I pulled her closer to me and held her. "Logan… Don't let them stop you as they did I. I… Logan keep them safe…" As Anna spoke her last words, I couldn't help the tears that escaped from my eyes. As Anna body finally succumb to death I knew now that Heaven would send him.


End file.
